


Forty-one Haiku

by Qtheallpowerful



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtheallpowerful/pseuds/Qtheallpowerful
Summary: The Discworld novels, summarized in haiku.





	Forty-one Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Discworld does not belong to me. This is for pure enjoyment, and no money is being made. 
> 
> This was a challenge resulting from a discussion about using Roundworld ideas to summarize Discworld. Considering I've not read many of them in a large number of years, and some of them only once, I'm pleased with the result, and beat the time limit by one day.
> 
> Amazing Maurice was done based on the Wikipedia summary, as I've not read it.  
> Bonus haiku - Where Is My Cow? Because it deserves it

_The Color of Magic_  
Magic number is eight  
Best offense - Rincewind says run  
Adventures random

 _The Light Fantastic_  
Sequel to Magic  
Great Turtle flees from the sun  
Luggage eats the book

 _Equal Rights_  
Seven from seven  
Challenge magic tradition  
Celibacy sucks

 _Mort_  
Anthropomorphic  
Apprentice fails at his job  
A microcosm

 _Sourcery_  
Luggage and a hat  
Tower of Art, sock and brick  
Sad Librarian

 _Wyrd Sisters_  
It’s not Macbeth  
Jester can now be the King  
Maiden gets engaged

 _Pyramids_  
Assassin claims thrown  
Gods descend, populous scared  
Dios is quite old

 _Gaurds! Gaurds!_  
Dwarf man, join the watch  
Vetinari arrested  
Dragon matchmaker

 _Eric_  
Rincewind becomes Djinn  
Be careful what you wish for  
Hells stories - be told

 _Moving Pictures_  
Theater uncovered  
Magic! A dog can talk now  
Reality weak

 _Reaper Man_  
Windle Poons is back  
Dibbler sells snowglobe monster  
Death needs to care, Rat

 _Witches Abroad_  
Fairy godmother  
Wand makes all things pumpkin, why?!  
Grannys' old sister

 _Small Gods_  
Tortoise in a shell  
Overthrow the corrupt church  
Being god is hard

 _Lords and Ladies_  
Witches ride again  
Universes colliding  
Elf king kills the queen

 _Men at Arms_  
Assassin steals gun  
Now racial integration  
Carrot is the king

 _Soul Music_  
Death takes vacation  
Magic music rules the Disk  
Susan gets angry

 _Interesting Times_  
Two old friends unite  
Tourism can bring turmoil  
Wizzard, Red Army 

_Masquerade_  
Agnes wants to sing  
Another opera redux  
Nanny writes a book

 _Feet of Clay_  
Candle caused treason  
Golems want peace, puppet Nobbs  
All Dwarfs have a beard

 _Hogfather_  
Christmas is ruined  
Death brings joy - Susan, rat help  
Evil Auditors

 _Jingo_  
Continent will rise  
Confusion, honor for Ankh  
All war is dumb, Rust

 _Last Continent_  
Rinso and the Wet  
Wizzard runs away again  
Vacation is nice

 _Carpe Jugulum_  
Granny is hermit  
Modern vamps out of power  
Very silly name

 _The Fifth Elephant_  
Stolen dwarf bread, old  
Is this not my fathers ax?  
Tradition goes forth

 _The Truth_  
Word writes the paper  
Doppelgänger attacks help  
Venitari’s dog

 _Thief of TIme_  
Susan falls in love  
Time travel, two boys are one  
Procrastinators

 _The Last Hero_  
Old men adventure  
Fighting Dunmanifestin  
Rincewind lives, again

 _The Amazing Maurice and His Educated Rodents_  
Shoelaces not rats  
Surprising amount of deaths  
Talking cat moves on

 _Night Watch_  
History repeats  
Man with a crossbow attacks  
Sweeper, hard boiled egg

 _The Wee Free Men_  
Fairytales are real  
Skillet and strings save the day  
Princes are not cool

 _Monstrous Regiment_  
Cross dressing girls all  
Vamp needs coffee, Joan of Arc  
Where have the socks gone?

 _A Hat Full of Sky_  
Tiffany possessed  
Nac Mac Feegle, witch trials  
Weatherwax hat? No.

 _Going Postal_  
Con artist is hanged  
Postmaster race against clacks  
Golem rights start now

 _Thud!_  
Koom Valley battle  
Mystery murder again  
Sam Vimes - him diamond

 _Where Is My Cow?_  
Bovine ownership  
People of Ankh-Morpork speak  
Bedtime story, Sam

 _Wintersmith_  
Winter is coming  
Nac Mac Feegle train hero  
Kiss will save summer

 _Making Money_  
Stamps are money now?  
Adora Belle gets golems  
Fusspot owns the bank

 _I Shall Wear Midnight_  
Tiffany meets Watch  
Cunning man threatens Feegle  
Witch gets a new dress

 _Snuff_  
Rust at it again  
Citizenship for all life!  
Vacation for Sam

 _Raising Steam_  
Innovate the Disc  
Vetinari on the train  
More power to Moist

 _The Shepherd's Crown_  
Goodbye to Granny  
Thunder and Lightning from Chalk  
Gnu our Sir Pterry


End file.
